The Phantom's Journey
by supersaiyangoku065768
Summary: When Karakura begins to have ghost problems, the Fentons move there. Danny thought it would be a quick and easy job, but he should know nothing for him is quick and easy, especially when he is empathically and mentally linked with Dani and the escaped Dan. Sequel to The Chase.
1. Aizen Rolls With It

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Danny Phantom because if I did Danny Phantom and Bleach would still be going.

 **PLEASE READ!: Clockwork is gonna be very OOC**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aizen Rolls With it

Clockwork P.O.V

Things had been boring lately, I knew things were going to heat up soon but I was getting tired of waiting for _them_ to arrive. I was seriously thinking about making _their_ job easier, just so they would get here faster. "Okay what's happening in that time line...Oh no that's too boring. Why can't fun things just happen faster is that just to much to-"

BOOOOM!

"Finally about time you got here," said Clockwork. "Sorry to keep you waiting," said a _super_ smug voice. It was the voice of Aizen. The voice that brought a chill up most people's spines, but it made me want to punch him in the face. He was being accompanied by his eye smiling friend, Gin Ichimaru. "So are you going to let us have _him_ or are we going to have to fight?" asked Aizen. I just glared at him for a bit and threw the thermos to him.

"Wait you're going to willingly give this to m-" Before he could finish Gin whispered in his ear, "Just roll with it." So that's just what he did, he walked out of the room, with his friend and his thermos, and into a portal. ' **I honestly can't wait for those two ego centered idiots get knocked of their high horses,'** thought Clockwork with a smirk.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

"Okay time to learn some new words. Ba-ka. Ba-ka. Ba-ka. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot," said Dad, while holding flashcards in front of Danny's head. "Dad I get it! Baka means idiot, but can you please remind me why I can't use an online crash course on Japanese?" I complained. "Danny-boy, how much times do I have to tell you it's because the ghosts can attack you through the internet because we're trying to stop them," said Dad, completely serious.

"Right, but can I take a break?" I asked. "Alright," said Dad, as he took a bar of chocolate out of his pocket. I quickly dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone and my earbuds. I then started to listen to a crash course on Japanese. "Son what are you doing?" asked Mom and Dad suspiciously. "Oh I'm just listening to music," I said, lying quickly.

Before anyone could say anything, a faint green mist escaped my mouth. **'That's weird usually my ghost sense is blue but there's no time to focus on that, I have to defeat that ghost.'** There was only one problem, there were too many people.

CRASH!

Something rammed into the plane, sending it sharply to the left. The good thing was, I had my distraction. I quickly used my cloning powers and made a clone. "Look! I need you to stay here and cover for me!" The clone was not happy because he sharply replied, "Cover for you, cover for you. That's what I always have to do. You get to have the action, but what about me, huh? What about my needs?!"

"We're the same person so it doesn't matter just stay here and cover for me," I said with huff. And with that I turned intangible and flew through the window. **'I gotta thermos this ghost quick, but I shouldn't have to much to worry about...right.'** "WHAT THE-" There in front of me was the thing that alerted my ghost sense, it was a huge monster like thing with wings, a mask, and a hole in it's chest.

"Who are you?!" The monster was quiet for a while then it smiled and said, "I'm called Plot, and I know everything that's going to happen, Danny Fenton." Before I could ask how he knew who I was he continued. "I'll tell you this, you'll meet Dani, oh and you'll also be meeting someone you'll LOVE to see. So catch you later...Quincy." And with that he flew off. After that I only had these words in my mind.

"Why do all the people I meet have to be fucking crazy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if the things had happened in this chapter was a little random, I was just feeling very...weird when I wrote this. Anyways this was basically a introduction chapter just so you guys know. And please don't hesitate to review ways I can be better in. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting the Strawberry Shinigami Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Danny Phantom...yet.

 **A/N: Review Time!**

 **GirlFish:** **Since Clockwork is the keeper of time, there may have been a reason that he let Aizen take Dan.** True.

 **OOC or not looking over the timelines day after day has got to be boring...if Clockwork wants to punch someone in the face THAT badly.** Honestly, I'll admit, I would also want to punch someone in the face in his position.

 **Seems like Aizen is on of his LEAST liked individuals...after all, he must have seen what he was doing in the Soul Society behind their backs.** This is also true.

 **With Danny on the other hand, I wonder if he brought Clockwork any humor since his incident with the Ghost Zone portal?** Danny probably did in the story before this one...

 **Although, since Danny has encountered his very first hollow, one of the few non-humanoid ones that can talk, this should start getting interesting.** Yes, it shall. (Cue the evil laughter)

 **Black Bankai: Awesome!** Thank you! You're too kind. (bows)

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Strawberry Shinigami...Again

 **No one's P.O.V**

"Dad! Do we have to drive to school in this!" Danny yelled exasperatedly. "Oh come on Danny-boy this is gonna get the attention of all the hot girls!" Jack yelled in his carefree fashion. "Yeah, I'm sure to get the attention of the girls just not the attention I want," Danny muttered, quietly. He pretty much kept to myself for the rest of the ride to school, thinking of that odd creature I saw back at the plane.

 **'What did he mean when he called me a Quincy?'** "Danny-boy, we're here!" yelled Jack bringing me out of my thoughts. Well almost bringing me out of my thoughts anyways. "Dad? Do you know what a-"

 _RING! RING! RING!_

"Oh crap, I'm late! See you later Dad!" Danny yelled as he ran out of the car and into the school. He looked around the building while he was running, trying to find his class. When he found his classroom, he saw the door about to close so he did what any other kid in his position would do, he dived in. Anyways, he ended up landing hard on his stomach and he slowly got up trying to look like he got hurt.

"You must be the new student from America, your name is Danny right! Now do you mind explaining to me why you're late?" asked the teacher. "I had to walk really far since I didn't get dropped off," Danny lied. "DANNY-BOY! HAVE A NICE DAY OF SCHOOL!" yelled Jack as he rode away in the Fenton RV loudly playing the Ghostbusters theme song. "Damnit dad!" Danny muttered. "I'll let you off with a warning. Anyways, you can sit next to Kurosaki, Ichigo," said the teacher while pointing at an empty desk in front of a certain orange haired teen that made my blood boil.

However, he just sucked it up and sat in the desk. He tried to pay attention to the lesson being taught but he had the nagging feeling that I had three pairs of eyes glaring at him. It got so uncomfortable he had to ask the teacher if he could go use the bathroom, but unfortunately for him, one of those pairs of eyes just _had_ to go use the bathroom too. And wouldn't you know it that person was the orange haired teen.

Ichigo stopped Danny right as he was about to bolt to the restroom and Ichigo asked, "What are you doing here?!" At that point, Danny was just super freaking annoyed. "What so I can't go to school to get an education!"

"I mean why are you at school here!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Then take it off!"

"Take what off!"

At this point, the teacher had stopped teaching and all of them were listening in on the conversation.

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh really, then I'll take this!"

"What?! Give that back! How would you feel if I took that big thing you smack people with!"

By now the teacher and the students were seriously thinking about opening the door to find out what was going on.

"No way, not until you show me what I want to see!"

At this point, most of the classroom were thinking some...thoughts about what they thought was going on.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"That's it!"

"Oomph! Get off of me!"

"No way, in fact, I was just starting to get comfortable."

The teacher finally opened the door to see Ichigo on top of Danny with both of them strangling the other.

* * *

Dan P.O.V

"So you guys are the ones that freed me?" I asked, clearly uninterested. It was a weird sight for me with the first thing I saw when I got out that that thermos was some men in black robes. "Yes, as I've mentioned before yes we are the ones who have freed you," replied some guy who probably thought he was better than _everyone!_ "Well since you freed me I just might not kill you," I said as I began to walk away.

"Now hold on, I have an offer for you," said the cocky guy. "OK, what's your offer?" I said turning my head 180 degrees so I was directly facing him. "I know you want to kill someone by the name of Phantom." I now completely turned to face him, actually interested. "So I can just kill him myself!" The cocky guy got a really wide smile, which was really starting to annoy me, and said, "You can't do that because you don't know where he is."

"You mean he isn't in Amity Park, and if he isn't, don't even think about withholding the information on his whereabouts because then I'll just raze the entire Earth until I find him," I said fiercely. "Alright, I'll tell you. He is now residing in Amity Park." **"This guy's an idiot if he thinks I was going to join him."** "Well thanks for the information, but I really must go now," I said flying away. However when I left I could've sworn I heard him say something like 'he'll join me soon enough.'

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

 **'I can't believe that guy. Now thanks to that Ichigo guy people won't stop talking about the supposed _incident,' thought Danny bitterly. 'Well, at least this day can_ 't get any worse.' **That was when an explosion went off to his right, with smoke rising from it. "Why is this my life?!" I groaned as flew down to the source of the explosion. When the smoke cleared I ended up being face to face with a gigantic spider with a hole in its chest. "Hey, you look just like the thing on the plane!" That's when a question suddenly came to me. "Do you know what a Quincy is?"

"Ah yes the Quincies, they were annoying." Suddenly, before she could say anything else an ectoblast slammed into her mask, knocking her over. "Who in the world did that?!" I got my answer when my cousin Dani, flew down to meet me. "Hey cuz!" she said with a bright smile. "Yeah hey uhh not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"After you found a way to stabilize me, I decided to come here to Japan cause I thought it was a cool place, but I didn't expect to see you here!" said Dani happily. "Honestly, I didn't expect to see you here either Danny," came the voice that I would love to forget. I then spun around to face him and yelled, "What are you doing here Dan, and how did you escape?!"

"Now, now Danny, is that any way to greet your friend," said Dan with a smirk. "I don't know who you are but it seems like my cousin hates you so I think you should leave!" yelled Dani. "Why don't you make me you wannabe superhero!"

"I think I will you jerk so why don't you come at me!"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel wasting my time on little girls that don't know any better."

"WHY YOU?!"

The spider hollow was watching the scene unfolding with a sweatdrop. "Geez, these guys are complete idiots. Who do they think they are turning their backs on me!" The spider hollow shot a web strand that split into three separate strands and hit Danny, who was too busy to notice trying to stop Dan and Dani's bickering until it was too late. While the other two hit Dani and Dan before they could react.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?!" said Dan as he tried to pull the web strand off of him but to no avail. "My web cannot be destroyed until I die now, LINK!" yelled the spider hollow as the web strands went into the ghosts but seemed to not do anything. "Well I've accomplished my mission so now I will take my leave," said the spider hollow as she walked into a portal and left.

As soon as she left, two figures came onto the scene. The first had a huge sword and a black robe, but what stood out the most was that he had orange hair. The second figure was a girl in the Karukura Highschool uniform, with short black hair. "Ichigo!" I yelled, unintentionally. "So it is you, Danny, do you mind telling me what's going on here," he asked. "Fine, I'll tell you but only if you answer some questions of my own," I answered back after a bit of reluctance.

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished it, it took so long with all that frikin' homework. Anyways, I'm making a poll on my profile for like a pairing for this story. I was leaning towards no pairing, but if people want a pairing then I'll do it. Anyways, don't forget to tell me how I did and sorry if this seems a bit rushed.**


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own don't own Bleach or Danny Phantom.**

 **A/N: Currently the poll results are:**

 **Momo: 2**

 **No Pairing: 2**

 **Other: 1**

 **Harem: 1**

 **Orihime: 0**

 **Tatsuki: 0**

 **Rangiku: 0**

 **Nemu: 0**

 **Rukia: 0**

 **Reviews!**

 **GirlFish: Looks like Aizen might be playing with fire here...** Yeah, he really is.

 **Since a spider like hollow came on the scene, I think I know what he did...as long as Aizen sees fit, Danny will probably feel either Dani or Dan's pain if some gets inflicted.** You're right on that one...sort of.

 **(Also, if that spider somehow becomes an Arrancar or Vizared, things are going to get ugly-and fast.)** True she'd cause a lot of problems for the Shinigami and Danny.

 **(*If you want my opinion, Danny might be able to be paired with a Failure of sort of Aizen's. Or a girl from the human world... like either Orihime or someone else.*)** I'll think about it.

 **r: YES! It happened! Though i thought it was going to be a separate story, but this is awesome!** I hope you contiue to like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations

Danny's P.O.V

"You guys answer my questions first since you both are so _blantantly_ wasting my time right now," I said with annoyance. "Sure what do you want to know?" asked the girl. "I want to know what the heck a Quincy is?!" I yelled expasteratedly. "Oh that, a Quincy is a human with the power to kill hollows," said the girl simply.

To say that I was disapointed would be an understatement. "It's that simple, from the way everyone talked about it I thought it would be more awesome than that," I said. "Now it's time for you to answer to us, what exactly are you?" asked Ichigo. "Well I'm a ghost," I said, simply. "So like a spirit?" asked Ichigo. After Ichigo said this, the girl got a very large tick mark and smacked Ichigo upside the head.

"NO YOU BAKA! A ghost is a spirit, who usually just about as soon as they die, get a piece of Pariah's soul put into them by none other than Pariah Dark," said the girl, grimly. "Wait but Pariah is out cold in a sarchophogus, I should know since I was the one who put back there," I said with disbeleif.

The girl's eyes widended to the size of dinner plates. "You really DID defeat Pariah Dark, I thought you doing that was some kind of legend or something. No wonder you're under the Soul Soceity's radar," said the girl. "Well it's good to know there are _more_ people after me now," I said, sarcastically. "Now as fun as it was to talk to you guys, I seriously got to go, so see you later girl from school...and Strawberry!" I yelled as Dani and I turned invisible and flew away.

"MY NAME DOES NOT MEAN STRAWBERRY!"

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

"So what have you been up to all these years?" I asked. "Oh nothing really significant besides seing the world, but there was this one time a ghost portal opened up right where I was flying and I ended up going rotten world and saw these weird giant guys with wings and all of them were really groutesque-looking. I think they had this book that could kill people or something," said Dani nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't want to run into them then, but hey we're here," I said as we landed in front of the Fenton House. We walked into the house and I called for my parents after that they all met up in the Living Room.

"Danny, what did you want to ask us?" asked Dad. "Okay, Mom and Dad, I need one of you guys to fess up. Which one of you is a Quincy?!" I yelled. "What are you talking about son?" asked Mom. I asked the question again but this time Dad answered and also denied the accusation.

"Sorry Mom and Dad, I didn't want it to come to this but if you won't me I'll have to bring this out! Dani bring...the stuff!" Dani nodded and left and then reappeared with a bag of choclates, a bottle of Kerosene and a lighter. "Now Dad, do you still wanted to keep quiet or will you tell me who's the Quincy?" I asked. I was met with nothing but scilence.

"Okay then maybe this will jog your memory!" I opened the Kerosene bottle and tilted it towards the bag of choclates as I lit the lighter at the same time.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU! I'M A SHINIGAMI AND YOUR MOM IS A QUINCY JUST PLEASE DON'T HARM MY CHOCLATE!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" I asked shocked. "Well Danny...we just didn't want to get you involved in our mess," said Mom. "If you didn't want us to get involved, then why did you guys try to educate me about ghosts every time you guys got the chance?" I asked, confused.

"Well we were hoping our over enthusiasm would discourage you guys from becoming ghost hunter, and judging by Jazz's and your reactions it almost worked...if it wasn't for our Fenton Ghost Portal," said Mom. "WAIT A SECOND! You knew about the accident!" yelled Dani and I.

If Mom and Dad looked uncomfortable before, they were _miles_ beyond that. "Well I guess we should start from the beginning. It all started in College, when I first met your father. Soon after that your uncle Vlad came along. We were a really tight bunch, almost inseperable. Although all of us were close your father and I were the closest, to the point we told our secrets to each other."

When Mom stopped Dad took it as cue to start talking. "I ended up telling her about my good friend and I's suspicions about what was happening in the Soul Soceity, and then Maddie and I decided if our suspicions were correct we would need extra back up. That was when we started to pick up on our friend Vlad's intrest in the paranormal, we began to study...ghosts," said Dad.

"We ended up trying to make various theories and ways we could talk to the ghost so we decided to make a ghosy Portal," said Mom. "Wait a second, you guys KNEW how stubburn ghosts were and wanted to opened a portal to talk to them!" shouted Danny confused.

"Ah well Danny I think we should educate you on Quincy history, almost 1,000 years ago there was a battle between the Quincy and Shinigami with the ghosts being on the side of the Quincies and with that in mind, we thought we could convince them to help us. Anyways, we finally made a ghost portal but do to...err...a miscalculation on my part it ended up hitting Vladdy straight in the face," said Dad, regretfully.

"That's when we decided we wouldn't involve anyone else in our plans. So from then on we basically secluded ourselves to the basement, making various ghost weapons just incase the ghosts were rouge. Although, it may have taken thirteen years, we finally created a Ghost portal...again!" exclaimed Mom.

"So when we made another one, I got so excited I just had to show you and your friends. We were extremely disapointed thought when the portal didn't work. However the next morning, we walked into the basement to see a workin Ghost Portal. That's also when we felt the irregularity in your Reiatsu, it was ghostly," said Dad.

Before I could be super shocked about this, Mom continued the explainations. "So that's when we changed our plans, we thought with you now being ghostly, you could help us convince the ghosts, but then ghosts started coming out and you started catching them like Pokemon. That's when we knew we had change our plan _again_ so we decided to pretend to want to hunt you down as well as the other ghosts so they wouldn't think it odd that we left you alone."

After the revalation there was nothing but an uncomfortable sclience. I couldn't believe it, I thought my parents were always the clueless ones when I was the one in the dark the entire time.

 _ **"I can't believe they played with Danny's emotions like that! It's sickening!"**_

 _ **"Hmm, interesting..."**_

 **"What the heck was that?!"** I thought in alarm. **"Calm down Danny it was propbably nothing."**

My parents voices, however, were theones that brought me back to reality. "Danny, I know this is a lot to take in but we were hoping you could come with us tommorow and talk with my good friend," said Dad. "...Yeah...sure?" I said, absentmindedly. "Great! I knew we could count on you Danny-Boy!" I heard the footsteps of my parents grow softer as they headed towards the basement, leaving me to think about my life.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

After ranting to me how untrustworthy and unfair my parents were being to me, Dani finally fell asleep. Her ranting actually made some sense to me, I mean they did just try to use me as part of their little game without telling me. Plus, this is all just about some _suspicions_ they have and bcause of their asumptions, Vlad became bitter with ghost powers, ghosts were unleashed onto Amity Park, and Danny had the burden of juggiling ghost powers and school.

 **"I can't believe...they hid something like this from me! I can't believe they didn't trust me enough!"** I thought, furiously.

 _"Don't act so self-righteous, you would've done the same thing if it was Jazz. In fact you did do the same thing."_

 **"SHUT UP BRAIN! DON'T TURN THIS BACK ON ME!...Wow, I'm arguing with myself...I really think I might be going insane. Definitely not gonna tell Sam and Tucker about it considering what happened a while ago...anyways I just need som sleep. Yeah...some sleep and I'll be good for the morning,"** I thought, drowsily.

Just when I was sure I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a knock at my window bt I just ignored it. However, the knock just got louder to the point it was annoying so I got up and opened the window.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed in the face of the knocker. "Sorry to disturb you but Rukia has been taken!" said a guy I recognized from school.

"Oh no! Rukia has been taken! Wait a second...WHO THE HELL IS RUKIA!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well I had fun writng this anyways you all know the drill, hit that review button!**

 **Have a good day!**


	4. Welcome to the Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach.**

 **A/N: Well before I address the pairings I want to say thank you to GirlFish, Black Bankai, r, BaconLover1800, kitkatkate2008, ZeroExia, SoulNinjas, 1eragon33, xihimagicianx, Timekeeper78, ShiraYukiShadow, Shadowtalon62, and every person who has read this story! Now for the pairings. The poll has closed and it turns out most of you wanted Danny to be paired with Momo so I guess that's what it's gonna be.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BaconLover1800: I'll say Momo.** Thanks for the input.

 **GirlFish: Since Rukia has been taken, it looks as if things are about to get interesting.** Yes it is and there was going to be more fight scenes in this chapter but I ended up deciding to save it for the next one.

 **By the way guys, there is going to be a time skip in this and the stuff that happened in the time that was skipped will be explained in flashbacks and such.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Soul Society

Danny's P.O.V

If someone told me that giant monsters with holes in their chests were walking around with just about no one noticing, that people could form bows out thin air, that someone could transform a sword with a command, that other freaking _dimensions_ existed without almost no one else knowing about any of it, I wouldn't have believed them, for most of it anyways, but here I am living it.

"Everyone ready to go through the portal, if you aren't, turn back now and no one will think any less of you," said the man I knew as Urahara. No one made even the slightest movement or sound. "Alrighty then, you're all free to go." I looked at each and every one of my new friends. Yoruichi, the talking cat, I still find that weird, Sado, the really tall quiet guy, Orihime, the seriously cheerful, hot ray of sunshine, Uryu, the guy who I still haven't forgiven for interrupting my precious sleep even if it was to find Rukia. Am I forgetting anyone...oh yeah, and there's Ichigo...

We stepped into the firey, green, swirling portal, ready for a fight. Honestly, the feeling of the portal was extremely weird. It felt like my atoms were getting ripped apart painfully slowly, thrown into acid, and then getting slammed back together again. Needless to say, it freaking _hurt._

Then, just like that, the portal opened in the sky and we dropped straight out of the portal and landed in a heap on the ground. "Geez Danny, you couldn't have opened your portal _anywhere_ else!" yelled Ichigo rubbing his forehead. "Oh I'm sorry, but you're not the one with the dimension traveling powers, I am!" I yelled with a scowl. "Would you two just shut up, we need to get to the gate as quickly as possible!" shouted Yoruichi.

While the we were walking there Ichigo and I were bickering the whole way...what it's his fault for starting it! Anyways when we got to the gate, it turned out that...there was no gate. "You have gots to be kidding me Yoruichi, I thought you said there was A GATE! You kept warning us about the gate and a gatekeeper over and over again but where is it?!" ranted Ichigo.

"You know what, I'm just gonna let you figure that one out," said Yoruichi, calmly stepping back. In fact, we all stepped back because of what was coming down behind Ichigo. "Why are you all backing AWAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Ichigo sailed through the air and landed straight on his arse as the smoke cleared.

When the smoke fully cleared, a huge gate had formed with a giant gatekeeper as it's guard. "I am Jidanbo and unless you defeat me you shall not pass! Now, send your leader to fight me!" commanded Jidanbo. "I'll fight him and don't worry, I'll be quick," said Ichigo moving to face him. "You think you can beat me eh, let's see!" Jidanbo whipped out two hammers. He swung one hammer down on Ichigo which he blocked easily with a raised sword.

This swing was followed by another one and another one and soon Jidanbo was swinging a flurry of hammers with Ichigo moving his sword in time to block and after a while of this I was getting pretty annoyed. "Ichigo just break the friggin' hammers!" I yelled, annoyed. Ichigo looked back fast enough to give me an annoyed glance, and almost give himself whiplash, as he drove his sword upwards and turned one of the hammers to rubble and do the same with the other. Ichigo had destroyed the hammers so fast that if you had blinked, you would've missed it.

"W-what y-you destroyed my hammers...UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I had never been more stunned in my life, this big, giant guy was crying because his hammers got shattered. I was taken out of my shocked stupor to see Ichigo comforting the giant, and even more surprised was that it actually seemed to work. "You and your group may pass with my blessings. I hope you all have your leaders kindness as well," said Jidanbo, smiling. I could've sworn at that same time Uryu muttered something suspiciously like 'yeah right.'

Jidanbo raised the gates and was sent into shock at something behind the gates, so I traced his eyes to who he was looking at and saw a man with silver hair, a small sword in his hands, a standard Shinigami uniform, a white haori, and his face all smiles. I mean the guys friggin eyes were smiling for Christ sake.

"Jidanbo, what do you think you're doing. Just because you're beaten doesn't mean you give the enemy a free pass. When you were made gatekeeper you were sent here to defend the gates at all costs, even...your life." The man's sword glowed and his sword shot out and pushed Ichigo away from the entrance of the gates. The sword then retracted and extended again, but this time, it went after Jidanbo, so I sprang into action.

I unsheathed my sword which was basically a five-foot long blade with a foot long hilt with green flame designs all over it and a skull on the front and back of the hilt. Anyways, I flash stepped to Jidanbo and raised my sword blocking the man's blade and at the same time I sent an ectoblast at the man which he nimbly dodged as the gates closed.

"Hey Danny can you use your Zanpakuto ability to get us in?" asked Yoruichi. "Nope, they've got an anti-ghost shield around the walls," I replied. "That's just great, the gates closed now we'll have to go and get a favor from my friend Kukaku Shiba," said Yoruichi. "Oh come on Yoruichi, it can't be that bad can it," said Danny optimistically. "You have no idea."

* * *

Dan's P.O.V

It was dull having to just stay in the headquarters of Aizen and the only thing to keep you entertained being training and telepathic and empathic links, but enjoying the latter made him feel like a stalker. So that's where he found himself battling hordes of hollows for entertainment. Well, it wasn't as much as battling as it was murdering. Seriously, it was a frigging massacre.

Suddenly, a hollow appeared beside Dan and Dan pointed a ghost ray lit hand in the face of the hollow, causing it to shake in its boots...er...hooves. "What is it you want?" I asked, boredly. "Uhh...L-Lord A-Aizen-Sama wants you to meet him," the hollow informed scurrying away.

I opened up a portal with a wave a hand and jumped through it. I later ended up landing in the planning room of Aizen. "Aizen, you wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes Dan, it has come to my understanding that you have been bored so you've been using my hollows...as target practice," Aizen said appearing slightly amused. "Yup!" I said cheerfully.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission to assassinate the Soul Society's Central 46." If I was giddy before, now I was absolutely ecstatic. "Now you're speaking my language!"

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

After a long day of a lot of thank yous from the Rukongai and Jidanbo for making him a new set of hammers made of ghost ice and lit in ghost fire, not that I actually told him that especially after what my parents said.

Flashback Start

 _"You can't let them know you're a half-ghost, Danny," said Dad. "Why not, it can't be that bad right?" I asked. "Danny, in the war we told you about how ghosts helped the Quincies, that's why the Soul Society and the Ghost Zone are mortal enemies. There's no telling what they'd do if a ghost set foot on their territory so promise you won't use your ghost powers unless absolutely necessary."_

 _"I promise Dad."_

Flashback End

So anyways, I was bored out of my mind so I did one of the only things that would keep me occupied, I trained. I was currently in the backyard of the house we were staying and a safe distance from buildings and people. "Alright, let's try this one! Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number sixty-three, Raikōhō!" I shouted as a giant yellow wave of energy burst into the sky.

I then took the golden Fenton Bow of my back, took a Fenton Arrow from the Fenton Quiver (I was _seriously gonna have to change those names later),_ filled it with the Reishi around me and my Reiryoku, notched the arrow before finally firing it into the sky with it becoming a massive arrow that obliterated the Hado, rocking the sky with the explosion.

"What is going on here?! You just set off a Lieutenant level explosion, do you seriously want to attract the Shinigami here?!" screeched Yoruichi. "What's the point in getting worked up, they most likely know we're here anyways, so I not gonna let them stop me from training!" I yelled defiantly.

"You're impossible," complained Yoruichi. I gave the cat a cheeky grin. "I know, but what I don't know is how we're gonna get into the Soul Society, especially since it's probably gonna be better guarded with them most likely knowing we're here," I said. "I already told you, we're going to meet one of my friends," replied Yoruichi, licking her fur.

"Oh yeah, it slipped my mind. Anyways, what are Ichigo and the rest of the crew doing?" I asked. "Well before I came out here we were trying to break up a fight between Ichigo and someone else," said Yoruichi, plainly. "Seriously, this I gotta see!" So I sprinted into the house and dodged to the right just in time to avoid getting hit by a flying Ichigo.

"Dang Ichigo, you just can't stop getting your butt kicked can you?" I mocked. "SHUT UP!" shouted Ichigo throwing a punch at me which I caught. "Hey I'm fighting him so you better move unless you want to lose too!" yelled some guy.

I looked into the direction of the guy and saw he seemed to have a bunch of cronies with him. One of those said cronies walked up to the leader and whispered something into his ear which seemed to alarm the leader. "Count yourself lucky _Soul Reapers,_ I'll leave for now but I'll be back in the morning, so don't run away!" shouted the leader. "I'll be here!" shouted Ichigo, angrily.

"Wait Ichigo, we can't stay we have to go to Yoruichi's friend's place!" I hissed. It seemed that something caused the leader to pause in shock. "Did you just say Yoruichi as in Yoruichi Shihoin?" asked the leader incredulously. "Yes he did," Yoruichi came forward, "you wouldn't happen to Ganju Shiba, are you?" The man, err Ganju, nodded and said, "I could show you to her place if you want?"

 _"Danny, you can use your zanpakuto ability to get in."_

 _"What do you mean?! It's ghost proof!_

 _"Tell me, what good is a shield when you already have something that has infiltrated."_

 _"What are talking...ohh I get it! Thanks, Cloak!"_

 _"Don't call me that..."_

"Guys we can us my sword ability to get into the Soul Society!" I exclaimed. "Wait, but you said that you couldn't," said Yoruichi. "I know what I said but I just realized how my Zanpakuto ability works. It works by teleporting to other energies in a basic way, but if there's a shield that blocks any of the energies I'm using it's hard for me to get in but if there's even a shred of the same energy in the area I want to teleport to and I can lock on it, my zanpakuto can nullify the shield and teleport there but it can only work once."

"Well then, I guess we won't need to go to Kukaku's then," said Yoruichi. "I suggest everyone rest up because we might if things go wrong, have to do a lot of fighting early on." With that, all of us headed to our separate rooms to sleep as Ganju left.

* * *

The Next Morning

The Rescue Team, including Ganju, was standing at the wall guarding the Soul Society. I stood with my Shikai unleashed, ready to open the portal. I concentrated hard as my zanpakuto glowed an unearthly green and a firey green portal began to form. "Okay, guys hop in!" After waving goodbye to the Rukongai citizens, one by one we hopped into the portal as it closed behind them.

The portal reopened...hundreds of feet above the above the ground. Before any of us could grab onto the other, the portal exploded separating the group with each landing in a different area.

"Uhh! Danny, you baka I thought you said this wasn't gonna be painful!" shouted Ichigo. "I never said it was going to be easy or painless and I couldn't have predicted the portal would backlash like it did!" I shouted back.

"Hey! What are you four doing there?" asked a man. I looked up to see the man was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a zanpakuto, plus he was bald and there was a man next to him dressed pretty much the same way and looked like he spent hours in front of a mirror.

"Uhh, this guy," I said pointing to Ganju, " was trying to enter the Soul Society using some Kido techniques we were just bringing him back to the Rukongai but wouldn't stop fighting us." Ganju took the hint and began thrashing around as if he were trying to escape. "Huh I've never seen you guys before, do you mind telling me what squad you guys are from?" asked 'pretty boy.'

"Oh! We're all from squad eleven!" I exclaimed.

"That's impossible because we're from squad eleven and I've never seen you there in my life unless...you're the Ryoka!"


	5. Strength of the Ryoka

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Danny Phantom.**

 **GirlFish: Once the other Reapers find out about Danny's hybrid stats, what do you think might happen...?** Let's just hope that Mayuri doesn't find him...

 **As for Plot, where IS that beast anyway?** To be honest, I almost forgot about him XD Anyways, he's going to become seriously relevant to this fic...eventually.

 **BaconLover1800: Not bad.** Thanks! XD

* * *

Chapter 5: Strength of the Ryoka

"That's impossible because we're from squad eleven and I've never seen you there before in my life unless...you're the Ryoka!"

 **"Busted!"**

"Ichigo you take baldy, while I take 'pretty boy.' Dani and Ganju, you go find Rukia!" shouted Danny. Ichigo and Ganju nodded and immediately went to their tasks as well as Dani, after a bit of slight hesitation.

 **"Darn it! I'm not one hundred percent yet, I'm gonna have to stall!"** thought Danny.

"It's so it's rare that I meet someone with such good fashion sense!" said Danny with a grin. 'Pretty boy's face lit up in happiness. "Thank you! You know your sword isn't that bad either, a bit gloomy, but in good way," said 'pretty boy' with a smirk. "Thanks, it came with the powers! You seem like your pretty strong too! Would you happen to be in squad eleven?" asked Danny. "Yes, I'm actually the 5th seat. I would have chosen three but my friend Ikkaku took the spot so I went with five since it was the next attractive number," said 'pretty boy' nodding to himself.

"That's ingenious!"

"Finally, someone who understands!"

 **"Finally, I'm at one hundred percent! Although, it hurt to find out a little bit more about this place..."** thought Danny.

"Everyone here seems really strong, in fact, I think you guys could handle a ghost!" exclaimed Danny, faking cheerfulness. "Oh yes! We've prepared a lot, we even have ghost weapons now! Kurotsuchi is as dreadful as always, yammering on and on about ripping the ghosts he's going to catch 'molecule by molecule'" said 'pretty boy.'

 **"Well, that sucks. It looks like my suspicions were correct about these guys!"** thought Danny.

"You know, I like you so I'll make your death glamorous!"

"Yeah we'll see about that...by the way, I didn't catch your name?" asked Danny.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, and you?"

"Fenton. Danny Fenton."

Yumichika leapt at Danny at arced his sword downward but Danny raised his sword to block. Danny then thrust his sword forward only for Yumichika to parry it away, leaving Danny seemingly wide open. Yumichika jabbed his sword forward only for Danny to bend backwards and, while using his hand to balance, kicked upwards, catching Yumichika in the chin sending him upward. Not giving him any time to recover, Danny readied his hand and shouted, "Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

The red blast hit Yumichika square in the chest sending him higher and higher until finally coming down with a crash. "Ah man! You messed up my perfect image! No matter it will be over soon." Yumichika flash stepped towards Danny and thrust his sword, impaling Danny through the stomach causing Danny to grimace in pain.

 **"This isn't good! He's faster than me, has better sword technique and a smaller sword. I have no choice, I've gotta use them,"** thought Danny. Danny feinted with his sword, but instead kneed Yumichika in the stomach, doubling him over. Danny then proceeded to kick Yumichika in the face, sending him crashing through a wall.

"That was a dirty trick, Danny!" yelled Yumichika dusting himself off. He then looked around to find...nothing and no one. "Danny, where'd you go?! Come on out!" Danny then appeared behind Yumichika sword in front of his neck tilted slightly upward.

Suddenly, Yumichika dropped to the ground in pain and a large gash appeared across his chest. Danny picked Yumichika up in a headlock and slammed his head through the wall, then dropped him. That attack left Yumichika's head spinning even so Yumichika, as quickly as he could lifted a shaky hand and yelled, "Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

The blast hit Danny in the head point blank as it continued on and exploded. "Well nice knowing ya Danny," said Yumichika, smirking. "Same to you my friend," said Danny, completely unscathed. "H-how is that possible?" asked Yumichika in disbelief. "Well if I told you, I'd have to kill you!" said Danny, grinning cheekily. Danny raised his sword and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A giant green arc of energy burst outwards rushing towards Yumichika. **"Oh crap! I probably shouldn't get hit by that!"** thought Yumichika. Yumichika barely dodged the attack when it exploded sending him through a wall. When Yumichika shakily got up he realized he was a mess!

His hair was disheveled, his feathers destroyed, his orange cloth torn and singed, and his face was battered and bruised. Yumichika growled angry about his new appearance before calming himself with deep breaths. "Okay, fine then. You've earned this!" said Yumichika as he ran his hand down the length of the sword.

"Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

The sword glowed a bright white, enveloping the surrounding to the point Danny had to shield his eyes. When the glow died down, Yumichika's blade was replaced by a sickle-shaped blade that was split into four, evenly spaced blades.

" _That_ _'_ _s what I_ _'_ _m talking about!_ _"_ shouted Danny in mad glee.

 _"What the heck was that Clock!"_

 _"It wasn't me."_

 _"What do you mean it wasn't you?!"_

Danny felt something snag his wrist and looked down to see a blue vine like thing holding his wrist. Then more and more began to wrap around him trying to keep him trapped. It wasn't long until he was completely ensnared. Suddenly, the vines began to glow and buds began to grow on them and as more and more of them grew Danny began to feel more and more drained.

"Well Danny, it seems that you've realised the ability of my zanpakuto. Unless you get out of it, it's gonna drain your energy try and you'll be dead!"

* * *

Dani's P.O.V

 **"I'm** really **, really injured right now. Well, I'm not injured, it's Danny but still with that stupid link we have I'm hurting as bad he is right now and if what I'm feeling now is anything to go by...look Dani you got to pull yourself together and help Ganju,"** Ithought. "Hey! How much longer until we reach Rukia?" asked Ganju. "At the speed we're going, we should be there in maybe an hour if we don't have any interruptions," I replied.

"Hey, commoner! What are you doing there?!" I turned around to see a group of Shinigami looking at us sword drawn.

"Ganju keep going this is going to be over quickly!" I drew my own sword and charged the Shinigami.

* * *

 **"I've got to get out of here now!"** thought Danny struggling against the vines. **"Wait a second...why don't I just go intangible! Come on intangibility don't fail me now..."**

Suddenly, Danny just slipped out of the vines and they began to wither and decay. "What?! How did you do that?" exclaimed Yumichika. "You ask till your red in the face and I still won't tell you. Anyways, since you let me have the honor of seeing your Shikai, allow me to show you mine!"

"Death upon death comes in a raging fire

Chaos comes and Darkness grows darker.

Let my foolish enemies, who think victory is theirs to keep,

Be the ones that, you, my dreaded blade shall reap.

Reap, Karitoriki!"

An inferno of green fire swirled around Danny and shrouded him from all eyes. Slowly but surely, the fire died down and revealed Danny's zanpakuto. It was an emerald three-foot scythe that had a blade on the right end and the left end facing opposite directions from the other. The blades were a foot long and were as dark as night and had skeletal designs running along it. The most notable change, however, was that Danny and his zanpakuto were lit in neon green flames.

"Nice sword," said Yumichika. He didn't know why but he was unnerved by Danny's zanpakuto. It was like just being near it was like being face to face with death. Let's not even mention the chilling feeling the sword was putting despite being on fire. So to put it simply, Danny's sword was plain creepy.

"What is big, bad Yumichika-chan afraid of the scythe?" mocked Danny. "LIKE HELL!" Yumichika swung his swung downward, only for Danny to block it with his scythe. "Well, it looks like you fell into _my_ trap!" Yumichika realized his mistake too late, his sword was covered in the green flames. He began to shake it around in a desperate attempt to get rid of them.

"It's no use, it's part fo the ability. My zanpakuto ability allows my flames to attack the soul of the victim and not the body, because of that it's way more lethal," explained Danny. "Darn it!" Yumichika continued to use his sword to attack Danny with Danny casually blocking the strikes until Yumichika's blade suddenly reverted back to normal still covered in flames. "It's over now, give up," said Danny putting out the flames on Yumichika's sword.

"No..I'm not going to stop till I win!" Yumichika busted out a barrage of Shakkahōs all of them missing their target, leaving Yumichika exhausted. Danny spun his scythe faster and faster until it began a blur of neon green and launched it at Yumichika, impaling it through Yumichika's stomach and setting him on fire in the process.

"I told you to give up now I have to do this," said Danny shaking his head sadly. As Yumichika was being set on fire he felt pieces of him were being lost, never to be seen again. He felt like had failed everyone he knew about, everyone he cared about. He felt deep emotional pain as well as physical pain. The emotion he felt the most was despair, feeling like he would never be whole again, so he began to weep uncontrollably.

"They say the soul is who you are, who you truly are," said Danny to the weeping Yumichika. "That's why I hate this ability so much, it destroys the victim and unfortunately I can't say with certainty that you'll ever be the same again, however, here's some reassurance, "Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."' Danny then resealed his zanpakuto, successfully putting out the flames on Yumichika as he passed out. "You were a formidable adversary." With that, Danny walked away to meet up with his friends.

* * *

"The Ryoka are numerous and powerful, they have already taken down Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa as well as numerous other Shinigami. I want you to capture them am I understood!"

"Yes Kurotsuchi-Sama

 **A/N: I kinda like how this chapter turned out and I actually consider it the best one I've made thus far. So it looks like things are heating up now, don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Bleach!**

 **A/N: Here I am with yet another _extremely late_ chapter of The Phantom's Journey...yeah I'm so gonna have to get a better title. Sorry for this being out so late but on the bright side this is the longest chapter I've typed for _any_ of my fics! Anyways, let's get to reviews!**

 **GirlFish: Is Danny a Ryoka or a Quincy?** Well, technically he's both since a Ryoka is basically the name the Gotei 13 has for someone who isn't part of the Soul Society.

 **How much do you want to bet that Clockwork is waiting for karma to bite Aizen in the rear?** I'd actually bet A LOT on that one. XD

 **Danny might be able to handle Lieutenants, sure, but I'm not sure how well he'd be able to handle any of the captains on his own...which kinda brings us to the hollow category.** Only time will tell...

 **Danny might be able to handle those like the Box Ghost on his own but what about Vizards or Arancars?** He should be able to take Vizards but as for Arrancars...we'll see...

 **Both are strong hybrids and won't go down without fighting.** So very true.

* * *

Chapter 6: Infiltration

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Don't any of you move or else he gets it!"

"GAH!"

Things had managed to get so bad that I had to hold...err...hostages. Let me explain, after I finished fighting Ikkaku, as well listening to his warning about his Captain, I left to go find Rukia while also trying to stay out the sight of the Shinigami. It was working well until I made one little mistake and then they were all on me. So I grabbed the nearest guy I could find, who, unfortunately, happened to be this wuss, and held him hostage with my sword. So yeah, that's pretty much what happened.

When I was brought back to reality I saw that one guy had taken a step forward, his sword leveled at me. "I mean it! I will kill him if you take so much as another step towards me!" I yelled, pushing my sword dangerously close to my hostage's throat for emphasis. The guy who had taken a step forward looked at me incredulously before erupting with laughter. It was safe to say, I was pretty annoyed and confused after that. "I mean it I will kill him!" I repeated.

"Go ahead and do it then, he's only from Division Four anyways! Those punks are nothin' but dead weight!" jeered a Shinigami. The guy I had hostage gulped nervously and I fought down the urge to do the same. The Shinigami around me edged closer and closer to me, attempting to attack me from all directions. Suddenly, an explosion erupted behind me, shaking the ground and sending the Shinigami into a frenzy.

"What the..."

"What do you think is going on over there?"

"Do you think it's the Ryoka?"

"I wonder if they're strong?"

Then, just like that, all the Shinigami had their attention away from me. Wasting no time, I, absentmindedly, slung my hostage over my shoulder and proceeded to run like hell!

* * *

 **"I can't** **believe I just did that to that guy! I basically destroyed his sense of life and happiness...okay maybe not that much, but still..."**

Danny had been thinking a lot about his recent battle, and so had his zanpakuto, Karitoriki. Karitoriki was proud of Danny for being strong enough to use the technique, but still thought Danny was being too weak. Danny, on the other hand, felt terrible about using his Shikai ability on Yumichika and was still be himself up about it. Yumichika, while a bit narcissistic and beauty obsessed, still was a bit of a cheerful and nice person. Danny still wasn't quite sure how he knew this but he did. Sure, he was _supposed_ to not let anyone get in the way of his mission, but Danny still wondered if the end justified the means. And if it did, Danny still wasn't seeing it.

 _"C'mon Danny, I've taught you better than to brood and skulk after a battle. If you're going to beat yourself up about that fight then do it after the rescue mission. Your friends can't afford your mind in anywhere besides the mission right now!"_

 _"...Coming from the guy who looks like the Grim Reaper. But I guess your right...Kari."_

Danny could almost see the scowl on Karitoriki's face. _"...Shut up, you idiot!"_

Danny grinned. _"Love you too, man!"_

Suddenly, Danny couldn't move and he felt as if he had the weight of a mountain on his back. Usually, no one had been able to come _close_ to doing that except for his father and mother, but even they couldn't practically _paralyze_ him!

"What the heck?!"

A giant man crashed down in front of him with a small pinkette on his shoulder. The man had tanned skin as well as a large build, with a scar running down his left eye, spiky black hair, an eye patch, a shihakusho, and last but not least...a captain's haori. "Well, well, who do we have here," boomed the tall man, "tell me, what's your name?"

Whether it was his impairment of better judgment or his idiocy, probably both, Danny replied, "Danny Fenton."

The man gave a large grin. "So it _is_ you...well I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Division Eleven, and the last face you'll ever see!"

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Where are you taking me?!"

Let me tell you, it is _not_ fun carrying a guy who _doesn't_ stop whining! This guy has been asking me where I'm taking him like a child would a parent and what I'm going to do with him for the past thirty minutes. To make matters worse, according to the Shinigami, this guy means absolutely _nothing_ to them, which means I'll I'm basically carrying is dead weight!

"I'm taking you with me to rescue a friend now will you please shut up!"

After that, the guy didn't dare to respond. I couldn't really blame though considering I had done nothing but ignore him this entire time and the one time I responded I yelled at him. Plus, there was also the fact that, to some people, I looked really intimidating. We kept moving towards the tower in silence. Incredibly awkward silence. So, being the person I am, I decided to break the ice.

"So...what's your name?"

"My name is H-Hinataro Yamada!"

"Ah that's...cool...mine is Ichigo!"

"...Oh, that's...nice..."

After that, the situation, unfortunately, just got even more awkward to the point where I just wished something would cut through the almost tangible tension. Fortunately, I got my wish. Unfortunately, it was just more trouble.

"KIDNAPPER, WATCHOUT!"

By instinct, I ducked let a sword sail over my head which embedded itself in the ground only to be retracted. I then looked up to meet a certain spiky, red-headed, condescending Shinigami I _never_ wanted to see again. And judging by the gasp coming from my _hostage_ he knew him too.

"I-It's the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai!"

The Shinigami just gave a humorless laugh while a scowl slowly crept onto his face. Renji slowly walked down the stairs, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm surprised your still alive Ryoka! Oh well, now I get to fix the mistake of my Captain and avenge Rukia!"

* * *

 **'Kenpachi Zaraki...wait a sec...I think I remember Dad telling me to avoid him at all costs!'**

Before Danny could think much more about who he was fighting, Kenpachi spoke again. "You know since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you get the first strike! If you're lucky, you might even kill me with your first strike!"

 **'Is this guy for real? I should take advantage of this but...I need to incapacitate him not kill him...'** His parents had given Danny _very strict_ instructions to not kill any of the Shinigami to make it easier to convince them for their cooperation in their investigation. But then again, it wasn't like Danny was _going_ to kill them anyway. It simply went against everything he believed in.

Danny gathered the Reishi from his surroundings, breaking down the bonds of the Spiritons around him, and guided it into an arrow he had already chosen. He then pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly and pierce Kenpachi's sword arm, the arrowhead barely embedded into his left bicep. Kenpachi was _clearly_ not impressed.

"Is that all you ca-"

The poor guy never got to finish when the arrow exploded in Kenpachi's shoulder knocking him back a considerable distance. By the time Kenpachi got back to his feet, Danny had already sent an arrow flying at Kenpachi which he cut in half causing it to explode. Danny drew his zanpakuto and charged Kenpachi, using the smoke to hide but Kenpachi sensed Danny coming and parried Danny's blade. Danny went in with a low thrust to Kenpachi's thigh which hit Kenpachi's skin...but didn't pierce it. Danny started to feel something warm and wet, slowly forming in his hands. Danny looked down to see his own blood staining his hands.

"What the heck?!"

Kenpachi gave an angry scowl but still gave an explanation.

"You can only injure me if you have Reiatsu higher than mine!" Kenpachi brought his sword down in a blinding arc which Danny barely dodged followed by another slash that hit Danny in the side. Kenpachi sent another round of strikes all of which Danny barely dodged, angering Kenpachi.

"Can you only dodge?! Why don't you fight back?!"

"Alright eat this! "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado# 33: Sôkatsui!" A blue wave of fire erupted from Danny's hand and blasted Kenpachi in the face, making Kenpachi stumble a bit and allowing Danny to put more distance between them.

 **'I can't beat him if it keeps going like this the only way I can beat him is if I use _it._** **No, I'll I don't need to use it this early. I'll just think of something else then...'**

When Kenpachi finally gained his bearing his was disgusted by his sorry excuse for an opponent.

"To think...one of _my own_ were defeated by a _Kido user!_ And a sorry excuse for a Shinigami! If that's all you've got then I'll kill you where you stand!" Kenpachi raised his sword, Reiatsu flowing from his body in waves, before concentrating it into his sword and striking the ground, sending a large yellow wave of Reiatsu rushing towards Danny.

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

"See Ichigo, this is why needn't be so cocky! Do you think just because you beat me before you can beat me now?!" scorned Renji. "Too bad you didn't know in the Human world we have our powers reduced in order to prevent the harm of the humans. So back then, you only fought me at about 20% of my strength, so don't get all cocky!"

Renji swung Zabimaru at Ichigo, letting the blade extend, but Ichigo blocked the strike with the flat end of his sword, causing him to skid a bit. They repeated this over and over again with Renji always having the upper hand.

 **'Damnit, there's got to be some weakness to this guy!'**

 _Flashback_

 _"All attacks have a beginning and an end even consecutive attacks," said Urahara. "Like rockets only fire once...any combo attack has a limit."_

 **'Normally, Zabimaru only hits once when extending. Then, while it is extending, it can attack two more times or rather a total of three times! After the three attacks, Zabimaru returns to its normal state.'**

 _"It doesn't matter if the opponent hits less as long as you know the limit. When the battle gets rough, your opponent will always go all out!"_

Ichigo ducked under Zabimaru as it extended.

 **'One...'**

Renji swung Zabimaru, still extended, downwards but Ichigo side stepped.

 _"Once you dodge all of them, you'll find your opening..."_

 **'Two...'**

 _'When your opponent finishes his combo before he starts his new set of attacks...'_

Renji swung Zabimaru to the right of Ichigo, planning to catch him in the side, but Ichigo parried the blade with his own.

 **'Three!'**

 _'The enemy will become defenseless!'_

While Zabimaru was retracting, Ichigo rushed the helpless Renji with his sword raised.

"It's over, Renji!" Ichigo brought his sword down cutting Renji down the middle...at least that's what would've happened if Renji didn't dodge it. Renji wore a proud and victorious smirk.

"That was very clever of you but as I've said before you needn't be so cocky!" Renji raised his sword preparing to bring it down on Ichigo.

* * *

Two Shinigami stood on a balcony waiting for the rest of their fellow Shinigami. However, these were not ordinary Shinigami. No, these were the Lieutenants of the Third and Fifth Divisions, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori.

Izuru had shoulder length blonde hair that was combed into three points; two in the back of his head and one that covered his left eye. He also had dull blue eyes and a zanpakuto at his hip.

Momo had long black hair that was currently tied into a bun with white cloth along with brown eyes that were filled with worry. She also had her katana-like zanpakuto at her hip as well.

"Why?" asked Izuru.

"I don't know...but I found this in his office!" said Momo, showing Izuru Renji's badge. Izuru's eyes widened in shock. "Did you tell the Captains about this?" asked Izuru.

Momo shook her head. "I didn't want to get Renji in trouble..."

Izuru sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll go and find him try and make sure no one finds out alright!" Izuru didn't even wait for an answer when he left leaving Momo with nothing but her thoughts.

 **'Where are you Renji?'**

* * *

The large energy wave rushed towards Danny and seemingly consumed him.

"Huh, that was a really terrible fight. I'm gonna have to up Yumichika's training..." Kenpachi began to walk away when he felt something rushing behind him so he tilted his head, letting an arrow fly right past him and hit a building destroying it and some the surrounding buildings.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to shoot energy waves at people! It's pretty rude after all!" mocked an unscathed Danny. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow before raising his sword and charging at Danny. Danny flash stepped behind Kenpachi and impaled Kenpachi's sword arm for the third time.

Danny was mildly surprised when Kenpachi just started grinning like a madman as his blood was being spilled. "So, you finally managed to cut me, eh?!" Kenpachi started to strike with multiple attacks at blinding speeds, but Danny managed to block them all. Kenpachi swung his sword at Danny's neck but Danny didn't block it, he just let it hit home. A network of veins seemed to race across the area of impact and instead of Danny's head falling off his body, Danny just stumbled a bit and grinned.

"You've overextended!" Danny swung his sword upwards in an almost invisible arc and cleaved Kenpachi's arm off, causing Kenpachi's eye to widen. Danny didn't waste any more time as he quickly kicked Kenpachi in the chin, raising Kenpachi into the sky. Danny quickly notched two arrows almost filled to the limit with collected Reishi and fired them at Kenpachi both hitting their target and lighting up the sky.

By the time Danny sheathed his sword, Kenpachi finally hit the ground. To say that Kenpachi was a mess would be an understatement. His hair was matted and covered with blood not to mention some of it was singed, his right arm along with his right shoulder were cut off with the opening bleeding profusely along with a hole in his shoulder from one of Danny's arrows, and his top part of his shihakusho was in tatters and the bottom half was a bit damaged as well.

Kenpachi coughed up some blood before shakily standing up and walking towards his zanpakuto still in the grip of his fallen arm. He pried it out of the lifeless hand and turned towards Danny. Danny was extremely impressed by the resilience of the Division Eleven Captain.

"And here I thought those two arrows were overkill maybe I should have added in a Hado or two!" joked Danny, looking down at the Captain. "Are sure you _still_ want to fight me?" Kenpachi gave a small grin before it turned into a chuckle which then turned into a bone shivering cackle.

"You actually have to _ask_?!"

With one swift fluid movement, Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch revealing a glowing, yellow eye. That and an explosion of Reiatsu that was so bright it almost was blinding. At the end of the light show, Kenpachi was standing tall and bloodlusted.

"Now...how about one final strike!"

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

 **'Renji dodged it, no way!'**

Renji must've noticed the shocked look on his face because he began to explain. "You're probably wondering how you didn't hit me. It's actually pretty simple, I'm just in a higher league than you, so you just have to accept that since you can't beat me...you can't save Rukia!" Renji extended Zabimaru but I blocked it with Zangetsu but I still skidded back slightly.

 **'Come on...remember what Urahara said about _that_ technique...'**

 _"I'm going to teach you how to do that attack every time," said Urahara._

 _"No way, when I did it the first time it was just a-"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _I raised a brow confused. "Stop what?"_

 _Urahara shook his head as if he was disappointed. "You mean you don't feel the fear rolling off your sword? Whenever your sword strikes mine you're always 'I'm afraid I won't be able to protect my friends' and when you dodge, You're afraid you're gonna get cut!' and when you attack, 'You're afraid you'll cut me! But y'know Ichigo, if you keep thinking like that...you're gonna die!"_

 _"However, this is what you should be doing and thinking. When you dodge think 'Don't let them cut you!' When protecting your friends think 'Don't let them die, and when you attack...you kill!"_

"Your finished, Ichigo!" Renji swung Zabimaru yet again and but I caught the blade, making Renji's eyes widen.

"Renji, I apologize for wasting your time. This time...I'll attack with all of my will!" I flung his blade back at him, making some distance between us before I raised Zangetsu and launched a crescent-shaped attack that hit Renji square in the chest and exploded on impact causing a bright light. Once the light died down, it showed a disheveled and bloody Renji.

 **'C'mon body move, move damnit!'**

"How...how could you defeat me in one attack?" asked Renji. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and responded. "That...was my resolve!" Renji's eyes widened in shock.

 **'How could that attack have been his resolve when it was so weak. Is it possible that he actually is motivated to save Rukia that much...'**

Renji took in a shaky breath. "I-ichgo...please fi-fix my mistake and..rescue...Rukia..." Ichigo looked down at Renji showing no clear emotion. "How much times do I have to tell you...I don't care if someone tries to stop me or what anyone tells me, if they stand in my way I'll cut them down. So I will rescue Rukia, I didn't need you to ask me to!" Ichigo then turned to Hinataro. "Hinataro, it's your choice if you want to follow me or not?"

Hinataro didn't even hesitate. "I'll go with you! You're going to need my help if you're going to keep injuring yourself like this! Besides, Rukia is my friend, too!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, let's go!" As Ichigo and Hinataro walked away, Renji was left with one last thought before he passed out.

 **'Yeah, he'll definitely be able to...save her...'**

* * *

The blinding light of the attacks finally died down, leaving an even more battered Kenpachi and a barely scathed Danny. Kenpachi unable to stand collapsed and Danny made his way over to him.

"So...are you gonna kill me now?" asked Kenpachi. Danny immediately responded. "No way, I just came here to rescue my...debateable friend's friend, not to kill anyone!" Kenpachi chuckled as a bit of blood trickled from his mouth. "You know... I want to be mad that I got defeated by a Kido user. l want to be mad that I was defeated without you even using your Shikai. But I can't be mad...since I got such a great fight from you! I'll be looking forward to our rematch, Danny!" And with that, the behemoth of the Soul Society finally passed out.

 **'Oh shoot! I forgot about his injuries! He could die from blood loss...'**

Danny's thoughts were cut short by the girl that had been riding on the shoulder of Kenpachi when he arrived. Danny's hand immediately went to his sword hilt ready to fight but the girl just giggled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just came to get Kenny and thank you for giving him such a good fight considering how little of those he gets here!" said the pinkette. "Now go!"

Sensing the hidden dark undertone, Danny walked away, heading to the tower holding Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

"Thank you for all of you coming to this meeting," said Aizen. Dan scowled

Dan scowled. "Tch...it's not like we had a choice..." Kaname seethed. "Shut up you unholy, monstrous, blob of ectoplasm! You are unfit to even _be_ in Lord Aizen's presence, let alone interrupt Lord Aizen! So you'd do well to learn your place, _ghost_!"

Aizen rubbed his temples in frustration of his group. Dan was getting more and more impatient by the day and Aizen knew that soon he wouldn't have enough Hollows to appease him. It didn't help that Kaname and Dan also constantly bickered with each other, adding to Dan's annoyance. Kaname always acted superior towards Dan and to any chance he could get to demean him. However, Dan and Gin didn't have any bad blood it just seemed that Dan was _greatly_ unnerved by Gin. He even said that 'he'd have to ask Gin for lessons in scaring the crap out of people later...'

"Kaname, thank you for that, but it's true," Aizen agreed, calmly. "All we've been doing is plotting and planning, which is why I've called you all here today! Due to a certain... _hybrid_...our plans have to be changed."

Dan groaned while Kaname glared at him, threateningly. "Excuse me Lord Aizen, if you don't mind me asking, but what have these plans changed to?" asked Gin.

Aizen's eyes gleamed. "Well because of Daniel...the time to act appears to have drawn even closer..."


	7. Public Enemy Number One

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Bleach. Hold up...why do I have to say this cuz if I _did_ own Bleach and DP this wouldn't be a _fanfic_...**

 **Hey, guys, and gals, I'm back with another chapter of The Phantom's Journey...god I'm gonna have to change that awful title soon. Anyways, I'm gonna have to be sentimental for a little while and say thanks for everyone reading, faving, following, and reviewing. It was all very motivating for me when I didn't feel like writing so thank you all for that! Now, onto the reviews!**

 **BaconLover1800:** **Wow great chapter will Danny wear the crown of fire or the Ringing of Rage ever in this story update soon.** Thanks for the support, and as for Danny ever wearing the Ring of Rage or Crown of Fire...well only time can tell! ;)

 **Krusher:** **Oh God the hair, THE HAIR! Make the hair stop! Please, I beg of you!** I'm sorry, but it's far too late! It's gonna end us all!

 **Axenia:** **This is great! I can't wait for what'll happen next! :D** Thanks a lot!

 **FairyFlare: This is great! I can't wait for the next chapter!** Thank you very much, FairyFlare!

 **Gin: Yes. This is good :D** Thank you, Gin.

 **Stars Moons and Darkness: I like this. A lot.**

 **. . .** **More please?** Well, more is here there will be a lot more to come (hopefully!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Public Enemy Number One

"Ichigo, slow down! You don't have to run full speed like that!"

"Stop being such a baby, Hanataro! And I have to get there now, especially since they moved the execution date to _three_ days from now!" Ichigo had only learned of that because he and Hanataro passed by two Shinigami talking about it.

"It was rather convenient that we managed to overhear that," stated Hanataro. "As if an outside force destined for it to happen."

"Yeah, whatever!" Ichigo ran along the staircase until they finally made it to the top...only for them to come face to face with...

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" snarled Ichigo, drawing his sword. Byakuya didn't even pay Ichigo any mind, looking only at Hanataro, who was currently wishing he was invisible. "You are from Division Four, aren't you?" asked Byakuya with his normal stoicness. Hanataro couldn't stop himself before he nodded in fear.

"Well then, I'll be sure to inform your Captain of your betrayal, so you are given the fit punishment," said Byakuya. Ichigo scowled.

"HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Ichigo rushed towards Byakuya his sword running along the ground. Byakuya raised his sword, intending to block Ichigo obvious attack. Ichigo swung his sword upwards, intending to get through Byakuya's guard through blunt force.

However, before their blades could meet, someone materialized in front of them, kicking Byakuya in the chest and into a wall while pushing Ichigo back. Ichigo looked up in a mad rage, seeing a woman with long purple hair and a voluptuous body. And she was _completely_ naked!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY CLOTHES!"

The mystery woman gave Ichigo an amused smirk before facepalming. "Oh, it seems I forgot to put on my clothes again!" Ichigo turned beat red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES! HOW DO YOU EVEN FRIGGIN' DO THAT!" The mystery woman didn't respond to Ichigo instead turning towards Byakuya.

"So the great and mighty Byakuya has become so powerful he doesn't need to be aware of his surroundings?" mocked the woman. Byakuya's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Well, I was not expecting the Flash Goddess to be among the _Ryoka._ But now that I know...I'll use the necessary amount of force!" Byakuya flash stepped in front of the woman, attempting to hit her with a quick thrust, but the woman sidestepped it easily.

"Do you really think you could hit me with a Flash Step that slow!" said the woman. The woman went in with a quick jab to the Captain's abdomen which he blocked with his sword but he couldn't block the kick that hit him square in the chin, sending him flying through a wall. Taking advantage of her opponent's moment of weakness, the woman flash stepped over to Ichigo, slung him over her shoulder, and ran. Ichigo turned so red that it looked like he was about to pass out.

"W-What the heck d-do you think you're doing a-and w-who are you?" asked Ichigo. The woman, slightly turned her head towards him, wearing an amused smile, before turning away from him. "I can't believe you don't remember me Ichigo, it's me, Yoruichi!" teased Yoruichi. And with that Ichigo completely blacked out. Yoruichi sweatdropped.

"I think overdid it that time," said Yoruichi, while flash stepping away. But before she could get far, Byakuya appeared next to her, flash stepping alongside her. "Do you really think I would let you get away that easily?" asked Byakuya. Both combatants stopped on top of a building as they stared one another down. Byakuya slowly drew his sword and Yoruichi dropped Ichigo.

"Scatter, Sen-"

"Would all Captains please come in for an Emergency Meeting!" Byakuya scowled. "Don't think this means you can get away Yoru...ichi?" Where she had been standing just moments before was now completely empty. "She must've left the moment I took my eyes off of her. Oh well, she will be defeated soon enough!" With that, Byakuya flash stepped towards the Emergency Meeting.

Byakuya scowled. "Don't think this means you can get away Yoru...ichi?" Where she had been standing just moments before was now completely empty. "She must've left the moment I took my eyes off of her. Oh well, she will be defeated soon enough!" With that, Byakuya flash stepped towards the Emergency Meeting.

Hanataro blinked at the spectacle that had unfolded before him. "...Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?"

* * *

"He's here, sir!"

"Already? I didn't want to have to fight just yet, but it looks like I'll have to," said a man, leaning in a corner. "Don't be so worried Nanao it's just a Ryoka, I can easily take him down." Nanao scowled. "I'm not worried Captain Kyoraku! Now get out there!" Kyoraku chuckled.

"You're always so serious Nanao, you need to lighten up," said Kyoraku as he jumped from the window.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chad didn't even look up to see if he's opponent was down for the count, but if he had looked up all he would've seen was a twinkle. Chad continued to weave his way through the 8th Division Barracks, running down the seemingly endless maze of corridors.

 **'I've got to keep moving! At this rate, I'll never be able to reach Ichigo and the others'** mused Chad. Chad turned yet another corner only to find it different from the others, and it wasn't different because it was a courtyard, no, this courtyard was occupied with a man of overwhelming spiritual pressure.

The man had light skin with high cheekbones, a thin beard, and long hair that was kept neatly in ponytail save one long bang that framed the left side of his face. A pink kimono decorated with flowers draped over his shoulders, covering his shihakusho and...his Captain haori!

"Would you like to have some tea?" the man inquired, raising a steaming teacup. Chad just stood and stared.

"Uh...no thank you?" The man sighed, gently placing the teacup on his tray...and that was when he threw the tray behind his head.

"Good taste! I _hate_ powdered green tea!" exclaimed the man. Chad could do nothing but stare and blink owlishly at the exuberant man before him. Later, he'd chalk it off as SSIS or 'Soul Society induced stupidity', when he asked the only question that his shocked mind could form.

"Uhhhhh, who the heck are you?"

The man chuckled. "Ah, don't worry! You're not the only one to have been stupefied by my amazing personality! Oh, where are my manners, I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth Division."

Chad mystical right arm tensed, instinctively, as if sensing an oncoming battle.

Shunsui drew both of his swords from their sheaths in one fluid motion. "And I'm only gonna ask you once, turn yourself in peacefully, or I'll have to do it by force."

* * *

No One's P.O.V

"So what do you think Old Man Yama called us here for this time, Sui?" inquired Gin, setting his...closed-eyed gaze on the leader of the Onmitsukidō. Sui-Feng glared at the silver-haired Captain.

"Like I know, and don't call me 'Sui' ever again!" Gin just smiled all the wider.

"No one needs you two bickering at a time like this! This is just what the enemy wants us to do!" shouted a masked Captain.

"Komomura is right," agreed a dreadlocked Captain. Gin just rolled his eyes...while they were closed as a new Captain flashed into the room.

"Huh, Byakuya's actually late for once. It's a miracle! So, what held ya up? Was it the Ryoka or-" Gin rambled.

"I think it would be best if you refrained from speaking," remarked an almost child-like, snow-haired Captain.

"I have to say that, personally, I share Captain Toshiro's sentiments."

All eyes snapped to the entrance of the meeting room see an aged and worn man with a long wooden staff, a long white beard and the standard shinigami shihakusho with the Captain's haori draped over his shoulders. Although the man was old, it was clear he was anything but feeble as his suffocating spiritual pressure washed over the other captains.

The man next to him was less impressive and more...creepy. An almost skeletal like mask painted with black and white, covered his face from sight. His eyes were a very piercing and calculating gold, and his teeth were bared for all the world to see. The Shinigami also had golden tubes where his ears should have been. His spiritual pressure was just as strong as almost any other captain, but it was also much more ominous.

"Yama, that was very rude of you!" pouted Gin. He probably would have continued if Byakuya hadn't interrupted.

"What was this meeting called for sir? Did new information on the Ryoka come up?" questioned the Kuchiki. The old man gazed wearily at the noble before responding.

"New and valuable information has turned up, but I was not the one to call this meeting," replied the Captain Commander gesturing to the masked man.

"Mayuri called this meeting? This isn't one of your 'we need to eliminate the brutes in Squad Eleven' rants is it?" questioned Gin. Mayuri rolled his eyes at the silver-haired Captain.

"No, I'm saving that for later. I called this meeting to inform you that among the Ryoka is Soul Society's Public Enemy Number One!" The gasps and groans of the wide-eyed Captains filled the room.

"You can't be serious, Mayuri?!" rebuked Komomura. Mayuri sent a withering glance at all the Captains.

"Yes, yes, I'm just as surprised as the rest of you, but all this gasping, groaning, and complaining isn't going to get anything done! Which is why I plan to educate you all how to properly these new ghost weapons I've been working on!" The Captain's eyes once again turned to the entrance as Mayuri's assistant, Nemu, brought in a whole cart full of ghost weaponry.

Mayuri's eyes shone with mad glee, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "So what do you all know about ghosts?"

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Shunsui deflected yet another energy blast, not even watching as it leveled yet another building.

 **'I wonder if Mayuri is gonna make me pay for all these repairs...ah who am I kidding, of course, he is.'** The captain quickly sped behind Chad and used Tsukiyubi, his index and middle fingers jabbing into Chad's back sending the giant flying into a building, crashing it down on him in the process.

Shunsui watched the rubble knowing that if he knew his opponent that attack wouldn't finish him. Sure enough, out from the rubble came a beam of blue that the squad eight Captain easily cleaved through, dissipating the attack. However, Shunsui was not prepared for the Ryoka to reappear right in front of him, his arm glowing.

The Captain only had the time to get out two words.

"Oh, shit..."

The energy engulfed the Captain as the quiet Ryoka put forth everything into the attack. Soon, the attack ended and Chad fell on his hands and knees, panting. Chad couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I really did it! Now I can-"

"Yeah, if you mean annihilate my hat then you really did do it." Chad looked up in disbelief at the disheveled but still alive Captain.

"As fun as this has been, it's over," spoke Shunsui as he raised his sword.

* * *

"Come on Ganju! We have to get moving if we're going to save Chad," commanded Dani, leaping on the rooftops. Ganju was trailing behind her, gasping for air to relieve his aching lungs.

 **'Damn kid!'** thought the Shiba. "Look, I'm moving as fast as I can! Not everyone can be _Shinigami_ you know!" Dani grinned mischievously.

"You're right Ganju, I'll be sure to tell Kukakku that her little brother wasn't strong enough to help and could only serve to be a whining burden." Ganju's eyes widened as he began to run like a man possessed.

"What are you waiting for, shinigami?! We've got to move!"

Dani smirked and quickly followed suit.

* * *

Shunsui raised his sword and then brought it downward with earth shattering force...only for Chad to roll out of the way. The lazy Captain groaned.

"Why? You haven't managed to make reveal my Shikai! I've beaten you to a pulp, and your strongest attack only roughed up my clothing a bit! So why, as broken and powerless as you are, do you keep fighting!"

Chad gave no answer until he had slowly pushed himself to his feet, wobbling like a sailor who had lost his land legs. "Why do I fight you ask? It's simple, I fight for my friend."

Shunsui just stared at the mexican giant. "Your friend? You mean Kuchiki?" Chad shook his head.

"No, I mean my friend Ichigo. I barely know Rukia, but I do know that she is important enough to Ichigo to dive into this unknown world to stop her execution. So, his goal is my goal, and I won't let anyone stop me."

Shunsui visibly recoiled at this declaration before quickly composing himself. "Not many people would risk themselves for someone they don't even know just for a friend, so why you?"

Chad, surprisingly, cracked a small smile. "He saved me when a couple of kids decided to beat me up, I didn't fight back because of a promise I made to abuelo. I promised I wouldn't fight, so I didn't even when they started to beat me up and take my gold coin; a keepsake of my abuelo. That's when he came. Ichigo beat up all of those guys, and got my coin back.

That day we made a new promise, we'd fight for each other. And I am going to keep that promise, no matter what." Shunsui's gaze softened.

"I understand now...what I must do." Shunsui flash stepped behind Chad and hit him in the back of the head with the flat of his blade, knocking the quiet teen face first into the dirt.

* * *

 **'Well, Ichigo...I tried...my best. The rest is...up to you now!"**

 _ **'Get up child!'**_

Chad was so shocked it pushed back the unconsciousness.

"Abuelo!" croaked Chad.

 _ **'Yes, it's me, my boy. You must get up and win!'**_

 **'But what about our promise, I thought you didn't want me to fight?!'**

 _ **'Sado, I just didn't want you throwing your weight around, picking fights needlessly. This friendship you have is a bond as sacred and powerful as a promise. And just as you would keep your friendship with Ichigo, you must also keep your promise!'**_

 **'But abuelo, I don't have any strength left. It's over.'**

 _ **'...alright then I'll help you! Combine your strength with my own and you will have the power to keep your promise!'**_

* * *

"Well, Shunsui, shall I finish him off?" asked Nanao. Shunsui just stared at the unconscious teen.

"No, he will be incarcerated!" Nanao looked at Shunsui in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me?! These Ryoka can defeat people as powerful as Kenpachi and then leave with almost no trace, and you want to let this Ryoka live." Shunsui opened his mouth to respond only to close it and stop abruptly, leaving Nanao concerned.

"What's wron-" Nanao was silenced by a monstrous fist slamming into her midsection, sending her flying. Nanao would have been unconscious, trapped under the rubble if it wasn't for Shunsui catching her.

"He's...stronger than...before," commented Nanao before passing out in her Captain's arms. Shunsui wordlessly looked down at his lieutenant, his nice, and flash stepped her blocks away from the land that would become the eventual battleground of the Captain and the Ryoka.

"Stronger than before huh...understatement of the century."

* * *

Dani and Ganju...

Dani's eyes widened at the burst of power coming from Chad's, formerly weak, energy signature.

"Woah, is that your friend?!" Dani, without a word, raced even faster towards the incoming battle.

"Hey, wait for me you inconsiderate Shinigami!"

* * *

By the time Shunsui had returned, the Ryoka had been...staring down at his arm. The Squad Eight Captain had to admit though, his newest costume change was shocking.

The Ryoka's arm was now gold with a stripe of red running from the center of the teen's chest to his clenched fist. The teen also now sported a golden right breastplate.

"So, you made a costume change, eh," commented Shunsui. Chad didn't respond as he blurred over to Shunsui and nailed a solid punch to Shunsui's nose, punching him through several buildings.

Shunsui blinked the dust out of his eyes and the rubble from his shihakusho. "Huh, he really packs a..."

Shunsui trailed off as he touched a hand to his nose and touched something wet and sticky. "He made me bleed...I should probably start taking this seriously then." Shunsui pushed himself up and was greeted with a glowing gold fist.

Shunsui blinked several times. "Well, hello there-"

Shunsui was silenced by a massive golden wave of energy that obliterated the entire city block, once again covering Shunsui in rubble.

Chad blurred his way over to the rubble and stuck his hand in pulling up a bruised Shusui. **"You can't beat me now that my Abuelo is on my side!"** Shunsui's eyes widened just as Chad punched him in the gut crashing into yet another building.

Shunsui quickly got to his feet and put his two blades together in a cross shape and called out, "Ok, better go Shikai! Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!" A bright flash emitted out from the Captain as his swords transformed into two old Chinese style scimitars.

"So, big guy, you ready for round two?" asked Shunsui. Shunsui was first to make a move, flash stepping in front of Chad as he brought the swords down, but Chad blocked them easily and shrugged Shunsui off of him. Shunsui lashed out with a blur of blades that Chad was beginning to have trouble blocking, so to gain some distance, Chad unleashed another energy blast, forcing the Captain back.

Shunsui blurred behind Chad and declared, "Hado #78: Zangerin!" The hado slammed right into the giant's back eliciting a scream of pain as the hado scorched the teen's back.

 _ **"I will have your head for this filthy Shinigami!"**_ screeched the Ryoka. Shunsui's eyes narrowed as he stared down his adversary.

"It all makes sense...the weird energy signature, the powers, your voice, and demeanor..you're just like one of the visored or somethin' right?" asked Shunsui. "Then, I really have to take you out now!"

Chad bellowed. "MEGATON BLAST!" A giant reddish gold blast charged toward the laid-back Captain, prepared to wipe him off the face of existence.

Shunsui put his zanpakutos on opposite sides of each other and spun as a powerful wind emitted from both blades and rushed toward the hollowfied beam. The winds combined and smashed into the Megaton Blast, the spinning winds reflected the beam back at Chad exploding on contact in an incredible explosion of light, dust obscuring the Ryoka from sight.

"It's finally over!" cheered Shunsui, lowering his swords to his sides. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Chad was face down in the dirt, his arm back to normal...or as normal as it was before anyways.

"That was weird...so there's someone running around who could defeat Kenpachi, there's this visored, and a noble...huh, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"Guess what Captain, things are gonna get a lot weirder now!" Shunsui blinked and groaned.

"Can't you Ryoka give me a break?!" Shunsui yelled, upwards.

Dani smiled down at him from her position on the rooftop. "Nope!"

* * *

Mayuri's P.O.V.

"...and that's why ectoranium is effective against ghosts. So, do-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What the heck is it now?!" I hissed, reaching for my emergency communicator. "This had better be important, otherwise someone's going to die!"

"...Uh, Mayuri-sama, we've initiated contact with the Ryoka!" I paused taking in the information...yeah right.

"Is it the ghost?!" I all but screamed. I could hear the breath of my underling...er subordinate hitch. "Um...I don't think so. The two Ryoka are an orange-haired girl and a black-haired boy with glasse-"

"It's not them...but the ghost could have disguised himself..." I mused. "I'll be right over. Stall them!" And with that, I ended the communication line.

"Would you care to tell us what happened? Was it about the Ryoka or was it about another angry Rukongai citizen calling about how you fucked them over?" joked Gin.

"No, not this time, but I'll need Nemu to take over from here. I have business to attend to!" Without waiting for a response, the scientist sped out the door toward the unsuspecting Ryoka.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was a fun chapter to write! Be sure to put your input of this chapter in the review section and if you like this story a lot, then please follow and fave it. See ya and hopefully, the next update won't take as long to come out...**


	8. Important Notice

**Hey guys. Anyone still here. . ? Well, if you are then I've got something to tell you. After months of careful consideration and planning and generally trying to get my life together, I have finally decided that I should have done something that I should have done a long time ago. I know it's not what you guys are expecting or anything, heck, you guys probably are gonna hate this, but it must be said. . . I'm rewriting this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What? Did you think I was gonna give up on this story? Abandon it? Set it up for adoption? Heck, no!**

 **So, yeah, the new version should come out at least before Christmas. And while I'm here I should probably say these two things: the new version of this isn't going to be a sequel to the Chase. So yeah. . . they aren't going to be connected anymore because it's going to screw up some things I have planned for later. However, I will be making a sequel to the Chase from Ichigo's point of view. It should also be coming up before Christmas if things go well. So here's to hoping!**

.

.

.

.

 **. . . But seriously is there still anyone here?**


End file.
